Regrets
by shiki1696
Summary: October 10. What will happen to poor Naruto on this day? Deathfic


Regrets

October 10th

It was the dawn of the day the 13-year old son of the 4th Hokage feared most. October 10. His birthday. Every year the villagers beat him up for what he had not done. Every year he had to go home, alone, to his empty house to nurse the wounds that Kyuubi could not heal. Every year it was the same. _For what? Saving the village? _he thought. Naruto was currently training with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura when he sensed it. _It's the beginning of that day...October 10__th__, 12:00 am. _It had also begun to rain.

"Hey guys, why don't we go home? It's dark and beginning to rain." Naruto wearily suggested.

"Anyways, I'm tired." "That's odd. You never say you want to go home because 'it's dark and beginning to rain'. Are you _scared_? Also, you're _never_ wanting to go home. Is something up?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing's up. And no, I'm not scared." At this point Naruto grabbed Sasuke and threw him into a tree. Sakura ran up and grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar. "You NEVER, NEVER throw Sasuke into a tree, you hear?" Sakura shouted straight in his face. "AND NO, WE ARE NOT GOING HOME UNTIL SASUKE-KUN IS DONE TRAINING!!!!" She ended, then punched Naruto, sending him flying into a tree. What Naruto did was different from what she expected. "Fine. You're just like all the other villagers." he said. _What does he mean by that?_ Sakura asked herself. Then Naruto ran off, remembering last year's birthday.

_Naruto was a 12-year old boy at the time. It was his birthday, October 10. The villagers left him with 20 horrible wounds, countless cuts and bruises, and numerous harsh words. But one phrase got to him, just one. "Go the hell away you friggin' monster, you don't deserve to live." Then he went home to a completely empty house, the only things left being his clothes and goggles. Kyuubi couldn't heal his wounds today, nor could he help Naruto. He cried himself to sleep. Nothing could heal these wounds to the heart. Nothing. _

At the village, numerous villagers met him. They beat him and stabbed him and left him there to die. "Why don't you just die already?" It was the man from last year. _Why don't I?_ Naruto asked himself. He tried walking back to his house. This time he had no house to go back to. They had destroyed it. _Everything...gone. But why me?_ Naruto asked himself. Then he blacked out. But it was to get worse, for that was only 7 am.

Sasuke checked his watch. _7:10 am. That shouldn't give me much time to sleep. Man, and I was hoping for some decent sleep too._ He was going home with Sakura when he noticed blood on the ground. He walked over to it and noticed a trail of blood. "Sakura, this way. I have to find out what this is about." Sasuke said. Sakura agreed (NO DUH) and followed him. Sasuke turned a corner; He then fell to his knees. "Please, Lord, let that not be who I think it is." Sasuke whispered in prayer. "What is it, Sas-" Sakura then saw what Sasuke had seen. She gasped. It was Naruto, fainted, curled up in a small ball nursing his wounds. "C'mon Sakura, we better get him to the hokage. But she will not be happy about this." Sasuke said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sakura asked. She was carrying Naruto, and it was 8 am. They were almost at the hokage's tower. "I don't know, but I'm definitely finding out. _No one_ hurts _my_ teammate and gets away with it." Sasuke replied. _But how long has this been going on?_ he asked himself. _Why haven't I noticed? All those unexplainable cuts and bruises...but why did it get worse today? Why have I been so ignorant as to miss my own teammate's suffering?_ Sasuke had a look of regret on his face as he stepped inside the hokage's tower.

Sakura knocked on the door of the godainme's office. "What is it?" Tsunade asked from inside the office. "This is of absolute importance, you must let me in!" Sakura said. "I told you already, no training today, I have a meeting at 10." Tsunade replied. The next sentence surprised her. "It's not that. If it was, would I be coming along?" Sasuke asked. Then Tsunade opened the door to a very, very bloody Naruto, laying limp in Sakura's arms.

3 pm. Naruto woke up to the Rookie 9 and Team Gai along with Tsunade kneeling over him. He also woke up in a lot of pain. Tsunade ended up canceling the meeting because of a medical emergency. "Naruto, who did this to you?" Hinata asked. "It was the villagers. They do this every year. It's because...well, could I whisper it in your ear? I don't want the others hearing." Naruto said. Then he told her about the nine-tailed fox. At that moment the villagers came in and beat Naruto to a bloody pulp. Hinata was the only one there; she cried. "Hinata, don't tell anyone, just let me pass... goodbye..." he kissed her on the lips in his passing moment. Then she knew it. The villagers had killed Naruto. "Goodbye Naruto..."

That's the end! Tell me how you like it, but NO FLAMING! ...i kill flamers...


End file.
